ARF 2: reuniting the family
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Six years after the kidnapping of grimmjow, baby amethyst, and an in labor Gigi, we find out what happened. New faces come into the story and we find out who's behind the malevolent eyes. But not all is happy. Will the twins and their children make it out, or will those eyes make sure they're never found? My brain hurts so I'm gonna just say this from jump, there is rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Whew, that came outta nowhere! I started writing this literally the day I finished and posted the last chapter of** _ **real.**_ **This is not gonna be all rainbows, kittens, and unicorn farts. Shit got real. Now I wanna give my Vikky-bun aka Victoriadorsey376 a loving shout-out, cause she gave me a very amazing review. Like, I for real teared up on the way home. It got to me because I don't get that many reviews** _ **at all**_ **and they're usually just one sentence saying that they liked it and to continue, stuff like that. But her review reminded me of, well, me. When I like, hell, love a story I get really invested and you can see it in my reviews. So I shall give you a place to reign in my kingdom. (Once I take over the world) and I definitely can't forget my spunky-bun, you been with me through every story (minus lay me down, I know you don't do character death).**

 **Alright, on to all that technical shiz. Disclaimer: I** _ **do not**_ **own bleach or any parts of Rapunzel recognized. I also don't own the nickname** _ **jaja,**_ **that's all Vikky-buns, so don't sue me girl. They gotta slap in there, rape, and mentions of** _ **taking out the trash.**_ **(It's more threatening then it sounds right here, trust me)**

In a dark and cold room lay four figures, two smaller ones and two larger ones. While the smallest of the four looked at the door with fear, the one holding him gave him a reassuring smile, though it was pained. "Es ist ok, Baby, es wird in Ordnung sein." (It's OK baby, it will be alright.)

He shook his head, it wasn't going to be alright, he knew. Those men always came and took her and his uncle away, and they always came back strange and hurt. "Nein, es ist nicht Mutter, sie verletzen Sie zwei. Und...Sie kommen wieder anders. I nicht gefällt es hier!" (no, it's not mom, they hurt you two. And...you come back different. I don't like it here!) He knew it was useless to say this, they had been here for as long as he could remember, and he was only six!

His mother started to cry then. " I'm sorry Sohn. wir alle wollen so viel zu verlassen, wie Sie tun, aber es ist schwierig!" (I'm sorry son. We all want to leave as much as you do, but it's hard!) She tried her best to console her son, but with him growing up in a place like this…

Before he could apologize for making his mother cry, the door to room they all stayed in burst open. They both flinched and so did the other two. "Get up, it's time!" the guard spat at them.

The mother shook her head and pleaded. "Please, let me make sure my son is ok. I will come." The guard sneered and stomped over to her, slapping her across the face. She gasped and saw her brother tensing to strike. "Nein! I understand, I'll leave."

She kissed her son, his strange eyes glinting sadly, and stood. The guard snapped on a pair of shackles and dragged her out of the room, the grip on her arm tightening the further they got. "I'll have to tell the boss how disrespectful you were, so be ready for punishment, freak."

Punishment, that meant a violent 'customer'. She had those before. They made it to a set of extravagant oak doors and she knew to lower her eyes, no need to get another punishment. The guard knocked on the door and a quiet enter sounded. She only looked up enough to see him. The man was handsome, to say the least, but underneath he was a monster. "Ah, gerard. Are you ready to get to work? You have a new client today, I hope you don't mind." She nodded slowly, knowing not to speak. The man chuckled. "You always know your place, unlike that brother of yours. But I'll let that slide for now. It's time for punishment."

She swallowed harshly as he approached her, preparing for a hit that never came. Instead, she heard a puff of air and felt the guard tense then fall to the ground, almost taking her with him. Gigi cautiously opened one eye and saw the lifeless eyes of the guard and a hole between his eyes. She gasped. "It's fine gerard, I know he was going to lie to get you punished. You only wanted to console your son." He tsked. "I've gotten you all dirty. Go ahead and get cleaned, and wear the clothes set out for you, your client will be there when you're finished."

She nodded shakily and left the office, being escorted by a new guard to her assigned room. She walked into the bathroom and began to bathe. She wanted to move as slowly as possible, but if she did that someone would come get her and she _would_ get punished this time. It didn't take her long to dress in the extravagant sheer robe, she would have definitely loved it in another situation. She posed herself on the bed and looked down, the 'clients' didn't like to be looked in the eye most times.

It didn't take long for the door to slowly creep open, a man of medium build approaching her. He stopped right before the bed and appraised Gigi, as if she was an expensive piece of art and not a person. Well, to him she was. He hummed as he took a hold of her chin, raising it slightly. "You're fairly attractive, I'll give you that, but still… Ah, well, you'll have to do." he dropped her chin and gently grabbed her hand, leading her off of the bed to stand in front of him. "Now be a good dear, and strip for me. Show me that, unique, body of yours."

Though on the outside she looked disinterested, on the inside she was slowly dying. She tried with everything in her to hope and believe that her loves would find them all, but it had been six years. Her faith and sanity was beginning to slip. Pushed those emotions aside, she began to slowly untie the sash of the robe, letting the garment slide down her pale shoulder and onto the floor. She had long ago lost her tan, grimmjow too. Now undressed, the man pulled her close and began to give her male genitals sensual touches. "My, your boss did say you aren't that responsive in the beginning, but I didn't expect this. I'll have to do something about it."

Gigi shuddered in disgust as he began to stimulate her orally. She tried to think of gin or shiro, of their mouths on her, it worked well she guessed because soon she heard her suitor let out a satisfied sound.

Happy that his purchase was cooperating, Jarvis began to lay her down. He didn't know her name, nor did he care. Once she was on display for him he undressed himself and draped himself over her, entering her vagina roughly and mercilessly, seeing as she wasn't ready in that area. Before she could adjust he began to pound into her, getting rougher as time went on. When he got no reaction at all, he decided to use a different approach. Jarvis slowed his thrust and kissed down her neck, acting as though he was making love to her. That got a reaction, and one he adored, she began to cry. "Oh, beautiful, just beautiful! Yes, cry for me." The tears seemed to spur him on and he grew closer to his climax. He reached a hand between them and pumped the girl in time with his thrust, not long after she came and he followed.

Sated, he removed his member from her none too gently and cleaned off the small amount of blood and cum. He threw the towel at her still form and began to dress, leaving right after.

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~line break~~~~~~

As soon as she knew the man was gone Gigi curled into a tight ball. That was the worst yet, the man knew how to break her, and she did. Before she passed out from all of the shed tears and stress, she made sure to take the plan b pills they always kept in the nightstand. It wouldn't do to get pregnant. An hour later she had cleaned up and calmed herself enough to look her son in the eyes. She redressed in one of her spare outfits for after work hours and left the room, disgusted and ashamed.

When she was released from the shackles she slowly entered the room she shared with her brother, niece, and son. Not two feet in she was tackled by a blur of pale silvery seafoam hair and pale skin. "Mutter!"

She smiled and picked the boy up with some difficulty, looking into his ice blue and black eyes. "Yes my little demon? What is it?"

The boy had tears in his eyes, trying his hardest to not let them fall. "I'm sorry I made you cry, I didn't mean it." he said in a soft voice similar to his mother's.

Gigi shook her head and kissed his. "There's nothing to be sorry for drud, it wasn't your fault. Now, mama needs to rest, will you be a good boy and read to her?"

Drud nodded as he smiled brightly, only his family able to see the expression. As they both got comfy on Gigi's bed a little purple haired girl climbed on and laid her head in drud's lap. "Will you read to ame too? Ame likes when drud reads, daddy jaja too!" the girl asked with big hazel eyes.

"Yea kid, read to us." came a deep voice.

All three on the bed looked over to see grimmjow, standing near the end of the bed smiling at them. "Yay, come sit with Gigi daddy jaja."

Grimmjow chuckled at his daughter, lying behind Gigi with his chin resting on her shoulder. "Pushy just like daddy gogo, you know that ya lil monster?" Amethyst squealed when her daddy jaja reached out and tickled her. They settled down and grimmjow nodded to drud, letting him know to go.

The boy nodded rather seriously and looked towards the ceiling, trying to think of a story to read. He smiled when he remembered one, Rapunzel. Now, he didn't exactly know the story, but he knew enough. "Once upon a time there was a king and queen, they had just had a baby too. They had a party and everything, the whole kingdom came." He spread his arms out just to show the abundance of subjects the birth brung. Gigi smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "But that night when the king and queen put the little baby to sleep, a bad guy came and took it!"

Amethyst gasped.

"It's ok ame, cause the bad guy didn't hurt her. The bad guy, an old wrinkly lady, ran all the way to a scary looking tower. She stayed there and raised the little baby as her own daughter." when drud described the elderly woman, he scrunched up his cheeks and forehead with his tiny hands. "In my story the girl found out that the wrinkly lady was bad and beat her up, using her superpower of awesomeness! She flew out of the tower and all the way to the kingdom. She didn't know she was the princess so, shhh. So she walked around for forever, like, twenty minutes! Then she found a picture of the king, queen, and a baby. The baby had hair and eyes just like her. She kept walking until a big scary guard, uncle Grimm, you gotta do the scary voice, came."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat. "Who dares travel the streets of the royal family unknown?" he asked in a deep, loud, and gravelly voice.

Drud nodded and continued. "The girl wasn't scared at all, so she told him how the old lady was bad and that she beat her up and escaped. The guard's eyes got really big and he told her to follow him. When they got inside the big castle-"

"Palace." Gigi gently corrected.

"Sorry, palace, the king and queen hugged her super tight when they saw her. And they lived happily ever after, because you don't need no prince to get saved. Right mutter?"

Gigi was beaming by the end of her son's story. He was very smart and amazing. "Yes drud, you don't need a prince to save you."

Drud smiled brightly as he and amethyst changed positions and curled up by his mother. Soon all four of them were asleep, and though it wasn't the best place, they found happiness here and there. But….is happiness beyond belief in store for them, or will it be much worse?

~~~~~~line break~~~~~~line break~~~~~~

Back in Japan, a bored and haggard looking ichigo, gin, and shiro stood in sosuke aizen's office. The brunette smiled sadly at the boys, well, men. "I know you three rather be anywhere but here, but this is important. I have been sending my most trustworthy men into…sex slave brothels around the world, and one reported seeing a young girl with seafoam hair in a viewing recently." At the mention of brothels the men weren't interested, but hearing the description, that caught their attention. "I know it's hard to hear it, but that is likely where our family is. I only wish I would've thought of this sooner."

All three of them felt a stab in their chest knowing what their loved ones were going through. "Where are they?" It was shiro who spoke first. "And who do I gotta kill fer puttin' my Gigi and baby in that hell?"

Aizen smirked, he felt the same. "While I don't know who orchestrated this whole thing, I might know who helped. And...they are in America. We leave tomorrow for Germany, there is someone you all need to meet, and who might lend us a hand. But for now, you'll take out the trash."

Shiro grinned bloody murder and ichigo mimicked his twin, while gin, gin gave that eerily calm closed eyed smile. The hunt was on.

 **I would start on chapter two, but the way my head setup, my thinking majig hurt. So don't be looking for it two minutes after you finish, I ain't magical and majestic like the unicorns I raise. Can anyone guess who lives in Germany? If you think back towards the beginning of** _ **real**_ **you could probably guess. See ya bun-buns!**


	2. Behind the melavolent eyes

**Ah, it took me a couple of days to crank this out, and some research. Now, I wanna let y'all know, I** _ **do not**_ **tolerate slander at all, let alone against the LGBT community. So just because I put the word 'trannies' in here, doesn't mean I tolerate it. I'm part of that community, so if anyone has any shit to say negatively, you can suck on my nonexistent nuts. OK, now that that's over, y'all happy I updated this? Like, at all? I would love it if the people that read this, or any of my stories, left a review. It shows that y'all like it, and it makes me feel awesome, even if it's just to say that something was messed up.(in a nice way) so please drop a review, I'm not gonna tell y'all that I'm not gonna update if y'all don't, or that I'll update faster. That's childish. Enjoy my army of buns! We're slowly taking over the world!**

 **Disclaimer: violence, torture, an offensive and derogatory word and just fucking orihime. I don't own bleach, just Gigi, drud, sugo and amethyst. And kinda Harley. Also, like all my stories, this is un beta'd. So there's bound to be mistakes. Please be merciful and point them out for me.**

It was past midnight, the crappy street lights were flickering on and off, and sugo was aggravated to say the least. The damn whore he _paid_ for decided to insult him while he was fucking her, saying how he had a small dick that he didn't know what to do with. Then the bitch kicked him in the nuts after, and stole his wallet. He sighed, back in the day, whore's knew their place.

Now he was walking home because he couldn't pay for a cab, beautiful.

He rounded the corner of his street, passing the trannies as he went, then he felt something. It felt like he was being watched, but when he looked around he didn't see anything. Shrugging his shoulders he walked up to his rundown apartment building and made his way upstairs. As he got to his door he felt it again, eyes watching him. This time when he looked around, he saw it. Three pairs of eyes staring at him. He knew those eyes, they murdered his boss. Angry, he charged the men standing lazily across the hall.

Ichigo raised a brow while shiro grinned and charged too, gin just smiling at the scene. Both knew the psychotic albino needed to let off some steam, and that he was just toying with the wannabe thug. It didn't take shiro long to incapacitate the man, hell, he couldn't even land a swing. After knocking sugo out, shiro riffled through his lockets and found the keys to the apartment and then proceeded to drag him in carelessly, banging him into several surfaces on the way.

Gin giggled at the treatment, he held no sympathy for the man. "Mah, I don' think he'll wake up if ya keep doin' tha' koi."

Shiro paused, then shrugged. He knew his koi was right, but did he care? No. It was ichigo, usually the voice of reason, who slapped the albino upside the head. "We need him conscious shiro, so stop. Can't get answers from an unconscious person, idiot." the albino sulked while rubbing his head, his twin was a spoil sport. After taking the time to carefully and very painfully tie up sugo, ichigo decided it was time for him to wake up. He patted the brunettes face first, when that didn't work he relied on a chemical that szayel put together, it smelled foul enough to wake the dead. He plugged his nose as he popped the cap and waved it under the man's nose. It didn't take long for it to work.

Sugo came awake gagging, trying to discern the smell that smelled like death and mothballs. Once his stomach was more under control he set bleary eyes on the figure squatting in front of him, and begin to panic. The brunette struggled somewhat, trying in vain to get free. "I see that you're awake now and know that you're in deep shit. That's good. Now this is how it's gonna go, we ask you questions, and you answer truthfully. If you lie, and we'll know if you do, either my twin, his boyfriend, or myself will harm you. Do you understand?"

Sugo nodded in understanding, but like hell he'll just give up any information. "What do wanna know?"

Ichigo hummed as he got up, pretending to go over his questions. "Oh, how about this, why did you kidnap our family?" he asked cheerily as he produced a very large hunting knife.

Sugo was a little wary, but it didn't scare him. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Frowning because of the obvious lie, ichigo walked over and slowly, deliberately began to stab the brunette in the abdomen, not hitting anything vital. Now this was very painful, but what was worse, was that the knife was dull. If the knife were sharp, then it would slide in easily without much force, but a dull knife is far more painful. Ichigo had to use more force and pressure, coupled with the fact that the blade simply ripped into the skin instead of cut into it. "Now, why would you lie like that? You made me hurt you. I would rather not hurt you and get this over with, but you're being difficult. Please, answer my question." though ichigo sounded calm and kept a blank face, he was boiling inside.

When Sugo refused ichigo shrugged his shoulders and stepped back, leaving his knife still embedded and allowing gin a chance at him. Said silver haired male merrily skipped over with a few items. He plopped down on the floor and picked up what looked like a thick toothpick. Through groans of pain sugo spoke. "What's that, what're you gonna do?"

Gin ignored his panicked question and slid the toothpick like object just under the man's nail bed. He then proceeded to take out a small hammer, lining it up with the piece of wood. Sticking his tongue out in concentration he spoke with happiness lacing his voice. "Mah, let's hope I don' miss." with that said he gave a strong tap, pushing it in and separating sugo's nail from his finger slightly. At the scream of pain he giggled. "Oooh, I think I hurt 'em. Now, ya gonna answer tha soulless ginger, or do ya want me ta finish yer manicure?"

Shiro cackled in glee, loving the pained expression he was seeing. "God I hope ya don'. What's a few nails gone 'ere and there? Keep yer mouth shut!" shiro knew they needed him to talk, but like fuck if he wasn't gonna goad the idiot into keeping silent, that meant more entertainment for him. When said idiot listened to him he grinned, watching his koi finish putting wood splinters under each nail. God he was hard. Right before gin was about to pull, not rip, but slowly pull each individual nail out shiro whinned. "Koi, let me do it. I only got to fight 'im a lil."

Gin tried to look away from the puppy demon eyes being sent his way, but he was no match for them and relented, handing over the pliers. Shiro whooped as he straddled sugo's arm and began to yank out his nails, too impatient to do it slow. Once he was done he decided to break a finger or two for the hell of it.

Sugo cracked after that, since he wasn't high enough on the ladder in his old gang, he wasn't accustomed to torture. "Please, I'll tell you what you want, just stop!"

While ichigo was satisfied that this would be over soon, his companions didn't see it his way. Both shiro and gin were pouting. "Alright. Why?"

"Revenge."

"I find it hard to believe that you kidnapped two adults and a baby, knowing who they were, just for jin kariya." ichigo stated matter of factly, he knew it was more than that. "Why not just kill them? Who helped you?"

Sugo sobbed as shiro broke another finger, stating that he took too long. "I wanted too, but they said what we did was better for them. That if I did what I wanted, you'd be on my ass when I finished."

"Who was it?" he was getting angrier.

Another finger. "I don't know. I never knew their name, they just called me outta the blue."

"What did they look like?"

Snap! "Aaahhhh, brown eyes! Orange!"

Everyone froze as it sunk in, the only other person other than ichigo with those features was...oh they would murder that bitch! Once it settled in, Ichigo began to laugh hysterically, his shoulders shaking with the force. After a while and several concerned glances between gin and shiro, did his laughter die down. The ginger wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Wow, that was a good laugh. I can't believe that bitch was stupid enough to think this would work. I'm gonna fillet her ass!" He was just about to shoot Sugo when gin spoke up.

"Wait a minute ginger spice, we're still missing something. Hey ya lil shit, who'd ya sell 'em to?"

Sugo's head lolled to the side, his blood leaving a nice sized puddle on the floor. He groaned. "Mmm, sold 'em at a auction, don't know." pissed that they were at a dead end, gin pulled shiro out of the way, as ichigo let loose, giving sugo one between the eyes.

Now that they found out who the mastermind was, they needed to end the night with the murder of a princess. Shiro was overjoyed, he'd been wanting to kill her for the longest. They made their way out of the abandoned apartment building and got in the car, gin dialing up aizen. "Suke-kuns phone, his sexy fiancee speaking. How may I please you?"

Gin snickered at an irate aizen, huffing in the background. "We took out tha trash, just gotta kill tha princess and we're done."

"Did you find out who they were sold to?" kisuke asked seriously, they were his hello kitty and Gigi-kins after all.

Gin sighed. "Apparently they were sold at an auction, so tha's a no."

Kisuke groaned. "I was hoping you would know, because I would rather not go to Germany. Lord knows _I'll_ owe her now."

While kisuke kept grumbling to himself, gin tried to figure out who this 'her' was. He doesn't know, which frustrates him, but he can give two fucks about kisuke owing her, as long as he gets his gi-koi and baby. "Suck it up. If they can help, we need it. Do what ya gotta do, and we'll meet ya later." he hung up on a complaining kisuke and got ready, this was going to be satisfying as fuck.

Orihime was in bliss. It had been _six years_ , six whole years of no grimmjow, his abomination of a child, or his freak of a sister. She had been slowly cozying up to ichigo, playing the concerned friend. It was good that the freak or ulquiorra never told ichigo what happened at that cafe, or she would've been at square one. And she was smart enough to never approach her darling ichigo when his twin was around. Especially after he scared the shit out of her. The psycho pretended to mug her one day and laughed at her fear, threatening her to stay away from his 'ichi-bitch'.

So she waited. And it paid off.

Now she was getting dressed in the most skankiest and revealing outfit she could find. She had a date tonight. She still couldn't believe ichigo, _her_ ichigo, had called her and asked her out.

She smiled as she pulled the top of her dress down more, showing basically her nipples to the world. Nodding at her appearance she left her home and began to walk to the hotel ichigo had booked. She made it after a few minutes and walked over to the receptionist. When she saw that the blonde wasn't paying attention she rudely interrupted. "Excuse me, I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend here."

The blonde, whose name tag stated 'harley', looked at her with a bored expression. When the receptionist recognized orihime she smiled sweetly. "Oh! I'm sorry miss, how rude of me. Would you mind telling me who you're waiting for, so I can find them?"

Orihime turned her nose up. "I'm waiting for ichigo kurosaki."

Harley looked through the registry and made a sound of triumph. "Here we are. Mister kurosaki gave me a number to contact him by when you arrived. I'll call him now." the blonde dialed as she gave a disgusted look to a distracted orihime. After a few rings ichigo finally picked up. "Ah, yes mister Kurosaki, she's here. The room? I'll show her myself. No, it's my pleasure, I insist. Mmhm, yes. We'll be seeing you in a few sir, goodbye."

Orihime gave the blonde an impatient look as she just smiled. "Any day now."

"Yes, yes, let's go. Please follow me." they made their way to the elevator and proceeded to the top floor, the penthouse suite. At that orihime raised an eyebrow, obviously ichigo paid a lot to make this night special. Once they made it to the door, Harley politely opened it and followed the busty woman in. But before orihime made it past the front door she felt a pain in her neck.

Falling to the floor with a thump, she only heard the faint, cold voice of the blonde before she passed out. "You shouldn't have fucked with gigi, you never know who her friends are bitch. I hope you enjoy your fun, I know they will."

Yes, her night was _definitely_ going to be special.

 **Come on, just touch it. Touch the button and review. (Peer pressure, peer pressure) Nah, no pressure. Haha.**


	3. A past revealed

**Look at this, a new chapter! For some reason I can't get this, or this new story I have in mind, outta my head. It's not a bad thing per say. Anyway, you guys should thank tazbird for this chapter. After I saw the notification for their review, I don't know, this just started flowing. I had most of it done yesterday, just had to figure out what character I wanted to put in here. For anyone waiting for torture, it ain't happening this chapter. This one takes place at the same time as the last one, right after the call between gin and kisuke. You find out who the mystery lady is, and why kissy is reluctant to contact her. Happy reading buns, and enjoy.**

 **Sponsored by pantastically_me23 Inc., global domination. (That's me)**

Sitting in one of the most lavish hotels, is a very curvaceous woman. Her hourglass figure and beautiful tan skin not giving away her age. She looked at the 'yes' man through bored blue eyes, she hated these types of people, they had no backbone. With a dismissive wave of her hand, she sent him on his way. She was glad he was gone, now she could get to business. Turning on her phone, she went to her contacts and dialed a number she hadn't used in years. It was her fault really, thinking she could be cold, not affected in any way. She just hoped they took her call.

After a few rings the cheery voice she was used to was absent. "What do you want?"

She sighed. She knew, even if he needed her help, he wasn't going to be nice about it. "It's nice to hear from you too, kisuke. We both know you don't want to hear from me….but, that's not how I feel."

Kisuke sighed. She was right. "I know, but I don't particularly care. All I need is your help, you can give it, or don't."

The woman was hurt, but she deserved it, she knew. "Alright, I'll help you. I was planning on helping anyway, believe it or not." she got up and started towards the door, waving off her bodyguard. She could handle herself. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." before kisuke could even think of a question, she hung up. She had a lot of shit to make up for, and she'll damn well do it right.

Kisuke stared at his phone, baffled. How, no, _why_ was she here? He expected to have to offer something to get the cold woman to help, maybe a kidney. But for her to already be willing to help, let alone be _here_? That was something. He wasn't even going to think about how sad she sounded after his rejection.

He sighed. He guessed that they were wrong about her. Looking over at his lover, he felt his chest tighten. Sosuke looked horrible. After the first couple of weeks that grimmjow, gerard, and the baby had been kidnapped, he had started wearing his hair like he used to. Even forgoing the contacts he wore and going back to his glasses. Though kisuke loved that he was being more himself in appearance, he didn't like that his suke-kun was hurting. Hell, they all were.

But they would fix that. Come hell or high water.

"Suke, maybe you should take a nap. I'll talk with Gerta." he suggested soothingly.

Sosuke came out of his daze at that, shaking his head. "No, I'll nap after. This is more important and I need to see her, to tell her some things." he breathed out. "I have twenty six years of anger that needs to be addressed, and so do you."

The blonde kingpin knew he was right about that. This meeting was going to be interesting. Twenty minutes later on the dot their doorbell rang. Both glancing at each other before kisuke answered it. He stared a bit, then moved aside. "Twenty six years, and you still look the same."

The woman, Gerta, gave a wide grin. Her dual colored hair swaying as she walked past kisuke and towards a seemingly seething sosuke. "I could say the same." she said simply, trying to lighten the mood before the brunette exploded. "Sosuke." she murmured as she took a seat, then raised a brow as the eccentric blonde sat next to the still fuming brunette. She knew they'd get together.

"Gerta." he addressed in a clipped tone, really hating this already. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" after a hesitant nod, he started. "For the past six years, we've been trying to locate grimmjow, gerard, and grimmjow's child. And Gerard's as well. It took too long to finally get some kind of lead, but we did. They were sold at an auction, a sex slave auction. Though kisuke and I both have connections, we know that you have tighter bonds in that area."

Gerta swallowed hard. To be held captive for six years, being sold to who knows what kind of monsters…. Let alone with two _children_ , her _grandchildren_! Oh, whoever did this would feel her wrath. "I'll give a friend of mine a call and we'll find them." she took a calming breath. It wouldn't help if she took her anger out on the people she was trying to make amends with. When she spoke next, her voice was deadly calm and cold. The murderous intent so thick it was stifling. "I know this won't make up for leaving after I said I'd stay, for not being there for my children. I was scared back then and naive, and I know that doesn't make it better. But whoever did this this to my family, will wish for death to sweep over them."

Though kisuke is somewhat moved, sosuke is not. He snorted. "Now you want to play loving mother? You skipped out when gerard was kidnapped the first time, not even contacting the child we still had. Do you understand how heartbreaking it is to tell a five year old that their mother wasn't going to come, _every_ fucking birthday? To have to console them when they have nightmares about their missing and possibly dead twin? No, you don't. You took the coward's way out. Though for the sake of my children, grandchildren, and my lover, I'll commend you for attempting to step up to the plate." After aizen's unnervingly calm blow up, he storms out of the house. If he didn't calm down, he'd do something he'd regret.

Instead of breaking down like any other person would, Gerta just looked to kisuke and gave him a level look. "Do you want to tell me how you feel too? I deserve all of it."

The blonde smiled sadly. "I do." he said softly. "What you did hurt me, but not as bad as sosuke and grimmjow. But, that doesn't mean I'll keep holding a grudge. Prove yourself, not to me or sosuke, but to your children. It's up to them if they want you in their life after this. Now, let's go get suke and go see the boys, they have the one that did this and I'm very excited to get my hands on her."

Both got up and went outside, waiting for a now calm aizen to finish his cigarette. He flicked the butt away as he got up, blowing out the last of the smoke as he smoothed his more casual clothes. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I'm not sorry for what I said, but I am sorry for blowing up on you. I let my anger fester and this was the result." he moved closer to her and uncharacteristically gave her a hug. "I think after that, and twenty six years, you deserve forgiveness." he murmured.

Gerta was somewhat shocked by the hug, but she gave into it. "I didn't think the great aizen gave hugs."

Aizen stepped back and adjusted his glasses. "He doesn't, but sosuke does. Now to go get information on our family."

Grimmjow was more than tired of being here, he wanted so bad to follow his instincts and go on a rampage, killing anyone who gets in his way. But he couldn't do that. Not with his baby girl and nephew, he knows that his sister can take care of herself, she proved that years ago. But being a parent, it makes it hard to fight back. Neither wanted to sacrifice their child.

He sits against the wall, watching the kids read to each other. How he wished they could've been left out of this. He sighs just as the door to their room is opened and a petite raven haired woman walks through. He knows that means he's being called, they always send her to watch the children. Without a word he sends them reassuring looks and kisses their heads, walking to the guard and holding out his hands for the shackles.

Once he's secured they take him to a room, it's not his usual, which has him on edge. He doesn't say anything, knowing he's on thin ice with the monster that owns them. When they enter he stills at the sight of his sister in the room. They don't work together. That's the one thing their _owner_ gave them. The guard doesn't appreciate the lack of movement, pushing him in with a shove. He nearly falls on his face, still in shock, but catches himself at the last minute.

"Sit. Boss said you two freaks are taking care of a client together, no buts. Guys filthy rich and demanded both of you." the nameless man states. Neither of the occupants say anything or moves. The guard smirks as he unshackles grimmjow and leaves.

They stand there for who knows how long, that when the door opens they jump in surprise. Watching warily as a tall man of six feet enters. His tan skin matching what theirs would be, teal hair falling past his shoulders to the middle of his back, and a pair of ice blue eyes set in a very handsome face stares back at them. The man seems cold and disinterested as he closes and locks the door. He says nothing as he takes a seat in the lone arm chair, just watching them. After what seems like ages, he finally says something, his deep voice sinful. "Are there any cameras or bugs in this room?"

The question doesn't shock them, as most of the men, and sometimes women they service ask it. None want to be blackmailed. "Nah." it's grimmjow who speaks, which garners the attention of the stranger.

The teal haired man just nods. "Good. That wouldn't do for what I have in mind. Sit, I won't move from this spot, so you have nothing to worry about." they reluctantly do, keeping their eyes on him. "Now, we need to talk. You don't know me, but I know you. My name is hyorinmaru, and I am your uncle."

 **Whaaaa?! Cliffhanger? Give that button a lil poke, and leave me something. (Preferably nice) please and thank ya.**


	4. R&R: reunions and revenge

**Look who's back bitches! It took me** _ **several**_ **, and I mean several, months to get outta my funk and crank this out. It wasn't for lack of inspiration on torture, trust me. I had to do some research, which made me feel like the cops would come banging on my door. So, life has been...a little difficult lately. I was having really bad work trouble, one instance was I almost had a fist fight with a coworker(who just got fired recently) and I was being unfairly targeted by a few managers. Though that was solved, my job is kinda at stake now, which sucks. I was sick for the past few weeks, including Halloween. Don't get me started on Halloween. My "friend" at work got upset with me cause I wanted to leave the club early. Now let me inform y'all that I was obviously getting worse as the night went on, and I had to get to sleep soon because I had work the next day. Yet she wanna be petty and be mad cause I "made her leave early". She decided to still be upset and then proceeded to tell me a few days later that she "wasn't up to hanging out and turning up with me just yet". Bitch, excuse me?! I haven't talked to her since and that was Sunday.**

 **Now that that's over, sorry for the long ass rant, I tend to do this a lot to y'all. I hope you guys like the chapter. And I have a surprise for my bun-bun Victoria….torture! (Even though I said it up there) she was waiting so patiently to read about a tortured orihime. And I want to give a shout-out to Alicia jen havens, my future Bae(she just don't know it yet), for all the faves, follows, and reviews. Those puppy eyes helped.**

 _ **Warning: graphic torture and violence.**_

* * *

Grimmjow stared at Hyorinmaru, shock the most obvious emotion. Their uncle? Did that mean he's related to their dad? No, grimmjow didn't think so. He looked nothing like AIzen. Then, their mother? If you could call someone who abandoned you, your mother. He wanted to doubt the man, to say that he was just trying to get them to trust him. But...he looked so much like them, now that he paid attention.

Gerard was more shocked than Grimmjow. She knew that this man wasn't related to her father, but she knew nothing of the woman that birthed her and Grimmjow. "How do you know us?" She asked quietly, nervousness heard in her voice. "And how did you find us?"

Hyorinmaru looked closely at Gerard, studying her really. Then he smiled. "I wouldn't be a good uncle if I didn't know who my niece and nephew were. I've been keeping an eye on you two, especially you Gerard. After I heard that you were taken from the hospital, I tried everything to track you down, which I did about seven years ago. I...convinced, your so called parents to let you go." Gerard swallowed at that. She knew he probably paid them, then hurt them. "I was angry when Jin took you, so I tried to intervene, but your lovers beat me to it."

"That doesn't explain how you found us now. Not even our family knows where we are!" Grimmjow was rightfully suspicious, he knew nothing of this man. But what _really_ made him suspicious, was the fact that this man was related to his 'mother'. He held no respect for the woman.

Hyorinmaru hummed. "That's true. I found you because I am apart of the underground, just like all of our family. I was already here when I heard a whisper about two unique twins, almost identical in every way. I did some digging and found your...employer." The teal haired man said that word with so much disgust, you could see it rolling off of him. "I'm going to help you. It might take some time, but I'll try to be quick about it."

Though the twins were grateful, they still didn't trust him. "What do you want?" Gerard asked seriously. Throughout the years, she learned that everything came with a price in this place.

Hyorinmaru frowned. He expected them to be suspicious and skeptical, but to think he wanted something from them...that hurt. "I want nothing more than your happiness, that's all. I tried to be in both your lives, but the scar my sister left...that was somewhat extended to me."

Grimmjow growled. "So you _are_ her brother."

"We're estranged. After what she pulled...I couldn't talk to her anymore. I know her reasons, but I don't approve of the way she handled it afterwards." Grimmjow and Gerard could see the truth behind his words. But still… "If you truly don't believe and trust me, _I'll_ give _you_ something to prove it." Neither knew what he meant by that. But they watched as he pulled out his phone, something that he shouldn't have, and started to dial a number. It rang for some time, but then both gerard and grimmjow's heart skipped a beat at the voice on the other end.

* * *

They had just made it to the lobby of one of the hotels aizen owned, when a blonde woman walked up to the trio. She bowed respectively to the shopkeeper and brunette, giving a questioning glance to Gerta. "Mr. Aizen, Kisuke. Everyone is ready in the penthouse suite and housekeeping is on standby for when you finish." She said formally. She'd gotten used to speaking that way to Aizen.

The brunette gave Harley a small smile, walking to one of the elevators and proceeding to the top floor. It didn't take them long to get to the penthouse suite, a cacophony of agonizing screams welcoming them.

The slightly gory scene the trio enters satisfies them. There sitting in a chair, bound by ropes is Orihime. The woman is ramrod straight, forced stiff with a heretic's fork to the neck, trails of blood flowing from under her chin and sternum. It appears that didn't work as there was another torture at play. Gerta clears her throat, which garners the attention of the twins and Gin.

Seeing the newcomers, Orihime whimpered as she spoke. "P-please, please he-help me!"

Aizen raises an eyebrow as he walks towards her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Oh sweet child, why would we do that? You've broken and hurt our family. The only way you're getting out of _this_ ," He touches the bi-pronged fork. "Is to tell us everything."

Though she wants to nod frantically, that would only injure her more. "I'll tell you, just please let me go."

Kisuke takes that moment to speak up. "Let you go? Honey you're not leaving this room alive." He says coldly.

Just as expected, hearing that she would die in this room, Orihime clamped her mouth shut. She would rather die than help those freaks. Shiro shook his head as he tightened the already applied thumbscrew on her left hand. "Ya may think yer gonna die not telling, but we'll get it outta ya eventually. And hey, we definitely got tha time bitch."

As the device got tighter, the room was filled with the audible breaking of the strawberry blonde's fingers, and the screams coming from between clenched teeth. When most of her fingers were broken, Orihime had yet to confess anything. Seeing this, Gerta spoke up, her heavy German accent adding a menacing aura to the room. "You are stronger than you seem, but, can you keep this up? Speak up and your death will be less painful than if you don't."

It took a while for Orihime to take the bargain, causing her all but her pinky finger to be broken. She explained how she came up with her plan, how she found and contacted Sugo. They both waited until Grimmjow had given birth to strike. While Sugo wished to leave the children out, she insisted on involving them, collateral damage as she said.

Upon hearing this, Gerta took the breast ripper from the table of medieval torture devices and put it on Orihime. The girl looked panicked and screamed as it did as its name implied, though she shakingly continued with her story. She had apparently broken into Grimmjow and Ichigo's shared apartment under the guise of apologizing. Though that didn't work, she ended up drugging him and going after Gerard, who, while protecting baby Amethyst, went into labor.

It took Orihime a while to explain everything, seeing as the heretics fork was still in play. When she told them she had no information on their whereabouts, which no one believed, Aizen's phone rang. It was an unknown number. He usually didn't answer those, but he had a feeling it was important, so he stepped out of the room.

"Hello?"

* * *

Gerard walked towards Hyorinmaru on shaky legs and grabbed the phone. "Papa!"

Aizen gasped. "Baby, Is that really you? I've missed you and your brother _so_ _much_!"

The rooms occupants could hear the tremble in his voice. "Yea, it's me. Grimmjow's here too."

"My babies, I can't believe it!" The brunette began to break down. He had waited so long to hear from them, to know they were alive. "How did you call me?"

Grimmjow looked over to Hyorinmaru, telling him with his eyes to speak up. "I called you Sosuke. They both needed this as much as you did."

"Hyorinmaru, I thank you for this. Though I don't remember giving you this number." The suspicion was small, but there.

The teal haired man chuckled. "We all know I have my ways. Now old friend, we will have to end this shortly, I haven't much time. I'll contact you later, so we can get everyone out of here."

Aizen was not pleased that his time with his children was getting cut short, but he understood the delicate situation they were in. "Fine. Grimmjow, Gerard, I love you and wet _will_ get you all free. I wish we could talk longer, but we can't, and I have to get back and finish off a very annoying bug." While the twins said their goodbyes, Hyorinmaru watched with a smile. "Oh, Hyorinmaru, Gerta is here."

With that he hung up, leaving Gerard confused and the two men in the room furious.

Handing the phone back, Grimmjow sat on the bed heavily. "We have to make it look like we fucked. It's creepy as shit since we know you're our uncle, but we can't have 'em suspicious of us." The bluenette groaned as he took the sheets off the bed and entered the bathroom. He came back awhile later with them soiled, handing them to his sister, who gave him a disgusted look. "What? We gotta Gi, now go on, Hyorinmaru's next. Just you and me ain't enough."

Once the sheets were thoroughly messed, the twins waited as their uncle left the room, telling them he would be back in a week. Grimmjow and Gerard slept easier that night, knowing they were close to escaping.

* * *

Aizen held onto his phone for dear life, this was surreal.

Now that he had an inside contact, there was no need for the insect. He strides back into the room confidently, smirking as Orihime looked at him nervously, stopping her story. "Ah, Orihime dear, turns out we don't need you to tell us anything more. Isn't that good?"

The girl looked frightened. "W-why?"

"Yes, why sweet fiance of mine, do we not need her to keep talking? I would love to know." Kisuke said in the most sweetest voice he could conjure.

"Because future husband, I just got a call from our lovely children. Isn't that amazing Orihime? _I_ think it is."

The girl began to cry, knowing that meant her death sooner and more excruciating than before. "Please, have mercy." She whimpered out.

Sitting quietly on the bed, Ichigo rose and walked to stand in front of her. "Have mercy?" He asked quietly. "Like you had mercy for my family? No, you bitch. You are going to suffer for what you caused us, you are going to die a very _very_ painful death." He reached over to the table and grabbed the tongue tearer, ripping out her tongue with excessive force, then taking her head and forcing it down on the heretic's fork. It pierced her chin, impaling her through her mouth, the metal gleaming, consequently piercing her sternum.

Hearing her gurgle and choke on her blood satisfied them all. Oh, but it wasn't over yet. Though she struggled, Gin and Shiro got her strapped onto a table. It took a few minutes, but Kisuke walked over to the table with what looked like a scepter and a small pot of something boiling. "Do you know what this is, Orihime? It's called the lead sprinkler. Back in medieval times, it would be filled with either boiling metals, oil, or water, then shaken over the victim." He explained while filling the sprinkler with boiling oil. "We don't have the resources here for melting metal, but this will be just as painful. I think I'll put this in an orifice instead of sprinkling it over you. Boys, untie and raise her legs."

Orihime struggled more, but she was weak from blood loss and the beginnings of shock. Once her legs were raised to the perfect height, the usually cheerful shopkeeper shoved the sprinkler into the horrid girls vagina, watching in satisfaction as she was burned from the inside out. Not satisfied completely, he decided to add more oil, screwing off the top of the sprinkler and pouring it in, purposefully wasting some on the girl's skin. The sound of her agony was beautiful as she slowly died.

 **I am an evil, evil person. Was the torture good? I tried to make it gruesome and worth the wait. I almost cried at Aizen breaking down, and I wrote it! I love you guys and I hope you forgive me for the long absence. See ya buns.**


End file.
